Kapinoy ready to classic in 2013
April 30, 2013 Even though IBC-13 is a government entity, it is run like a private corporation into The Kapinoy Network. The new IBC is expected to target the mass audience in middle-class and upper-class market has definitely has a place in the TV landscape. The Philippine television has been dominated by two giant networks, ABS-CBN and GMA focus on the mass audience on income markets, including soap-operas concentrating on the big-bugeted teleseryes, Mexican telenovelas and Korean asianovelas, local comedies, noontime variety shows, reality shows, showbiz-oriented talk shows and the Japanese anime series in our mass-oriented productions from other two established networks known as Kapamilya and Kapuso as well as TV5 for being The Kapatid Network. The sequestered radio and television network Kapinoy network led by the number 3 TV network IBC, the UHF news network IBC News Network (INN), the news and public service on AM radio DZTV Radyo Budyong and the number 1 danze mix FM radio station iDMZ 891 unveils with offering the new improved programming to celebrate on its 53rd anniversarry. IBC had made broadcast trends and oepening doors in related areas, in VHF and UHF TV programming, radio, international cable TV and DTH satellite services as well as post-production and merchandising concerns are telephone and internet services. That's because Eric Canoy's group has just bought IBC-13, and is expected to infuse more money into the expansion of its operations and its programs' attractiveness to sponsors and televiewers. IBC does pretty much what ABS-CBN and GMA are doing now, it'll have to become competitive by getting the biggest stars, the best production values, and the widest technological reach audience in the two established networks have already signed up the major stars, so IBC may have to build up its own roster of popular players, it made its mark in the local television industry by providing a programming to broadcast leaders ABS-CBN and GMA. A new board of directors appointed by president Noynoy Aquino III, with Eric Canoy, who presides over Radio Mindanao Network, as the network's chairman, Boots Anson-Roa as president and CEO and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as the network's vice-president, IBC intends to increase its cultural, current events and children's programming eventually the audience will watching the kind of shows in the broadcasting industry to meet leaders of the advertising industry. As IBC and DZTV Radyo Budyong will now cater to the masses while iDMZ 891 will surve more Asian upscale in the A-B-C markets. Starting as the country'’s third leading network, the Philippine television is IBC decision to the local productions, the stars of the entertainment of their respective shows to be going a full blast with the new business and mobile TV. Proving the successful in the past 15 years, IBC is now reaching as the undisputed number 3 network in the country and in the Asia by bringing high-quality entertainment to all classic IBC hit shows together with Viva Kids block, tokusatsu and anime series, and new line-up of top-rating Viva-TV programs nationwide will certainly make a difference in the local mass media consistently earning significant viewers. Based on the AGB Nielsen-Media Research survey and Kantar Media, IBC is now the strong number 3 in overall TV ratings behind the two leading netorks ABS-CBN and GMA. It has the flagship children's television program called KapinoyLand, every weekdays at 4 p.m. and Sunday mornings at 8 a.m., with the IBC mascots in the lead character Mr. Kapinoy for kiddies, enjoy playschool, playground, pre-school education, schools, fun foods kids, book stories, toys and so musch more for children, along with the Kapinoy children's programming like Sesame Street (Saturdays at 7 a.m.) and Barney, Baby Bop and BJ characters in Barney & Friends (Saturdays at 7:30 a.m.) to the Philippine audience. Bringing together in the classic top-rating IBC programs as IBC Classics at 2:30 to 3:30 p.m., shows Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Pinoy Thrillers and Sic O'Clock News in the mass of comedies. Other roster of IBC classic top-rating shows: Maricel Live, megastar variety show The Sharon Cuneta Show, Ora Engkantada, the comedy series Hapi House, Eh Kasi Babae and Loveliness. Other program movements: IBC's flagship news program Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, every Mondays to Fridays at 6:30 p.m. Late-night newscast News Team 13 with veteran newsman Jay Sonza, weeknights at 11:30 p.m. When the evening public service programs in late-night slot 12 midnight, Linawin Natin with Jarius Bondoc (Mondays), Good Take with Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Tuesdays), Angara ng Bayan with congressman Sonny Angara (Wednesday), Snooky with Snooky Serna (Thursdays), and Bitag with Ben Tulfo (Fridays). The noontime shows from other networks, daily noontime variety shows Lunch Break every Mondays to Fridays at 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon, with host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto, Nadia Montenegro, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan, Nicole Andersson and Enrique Gil, compared to Eat Bulaga! and It's Showtime. Meanwhile weekdays at 8 to 9 a.m., the anime and tokusatsu fans in Japan for the new treat as IBC presents Tokusatsu Kapinoy with action-packed Kamen Rider Black and Battle Ball. More: an educational Filipino cultural Cooltura with host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (weekdays at 11:45 a.m.), Dolly Anne Carvajal's Showbiz Star (weekday mornings at 11 a.m.), Y2K: Yes to Kids with Maxene Magalona (Sundays at 8:30 a.m.), lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV (Sundays at 9 a.m.) with new host are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Richard Velantin and Wendelyn Ty, Danze sa TV (weekdays starts at 3:30 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ) with iDMZ DJs The Sting (Terence Khan). These Kapinoy programs like Magandang Umaga Ba?, KapinoyLand, Cooltura, IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese, Good Take, Linawin Natin, Snooky and Nora Mismo, Angara ng Bayan, tele-magazine show Chinatown TV, Showbiz Star, Y2K Yes to Kids, Noel @ Late Night and Lunch Break will now cater to the masses while Danze sa TV serve more upscale viewers while Sesame Street and Barney & Friends will now target the A-B-C markets for children and kiddies. Another successful cartoon program block, called Viva Kids every Weekdays from 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. and Saturday at 8 to 11 a.m., with all-time favorite cartoons like Novi Stars, Barbie, Grossology, Pop Pixie, Sofia the First, Monsuno, Rapunzel: The Series, phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club and Maya & Miguel aims to target for kids, teens and young girls with an A-B-C markets. Viva-TV, on the other hand, the IBC's primetime block from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot daily, the banner shows continues to be a popular sports programs led by the flagship programs with PBA (every Wednesdays and Fridays at 4:30 to 9:30 p.m., Saturdays at 5 p.m. and on Sundays at 4 p.m.) and NBA (every Saturdays at 3 p.m. and Sundays at 11:30 a.m.), which Viva Sports producing the basketball tournaments with PBA and NBA games. Also, a mix-martial arts of wrestling fans WWE Raw (Saturdays 9 p.m.) and WWE Smackdown! (Sundays 9:45 p.m.) and the boxing fans like Donaire Flashback (Sunday at 10:30 a.m.) and The Main Event (Sundays 2 p.m.) and the Asia's largest mixed martial arts event ONE FC (Saturdays at 7 p.m.) features the best Asian fighters and the largest pan-Asian media broadcast. The new fantaserye called My Family Xyriel which debuts at 7:30 p.m. on weeknights, starring the child star wonder Xyreiel Manabat under the director of Mac Alejandre, and primetime phenomenal teleserye Esperanza airs weeknights at 9 p.m. starring Cristine Reyes, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Teen drama anthology series like Sandy's Boyfriend (Sundays at 3 p.m.) starring the new love-teams are AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and comedy show Petra's Panniest (weeknights at 11 p.m.), hosted by the new YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak. Offer weekend Viva movie screening primetime: Kapinoy Cinema (Saturdays at 10:45 p.m.) and Sinemaks (Sundays at 11 p.m.), offering more action movies as well as TV concerts and specials. Another first in comedy gag show Happy TODAS (Saturdays at 10 p.m.), starring Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Imee Hart, Andrew E., Josh Padilla, Shy Carlos, Makisig Morales, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Aki Torio, Joross Gamboa, Andi Eigenmann, Kiko Ramos, Gui Comia, Abby Bautista, James Reid, Ella Cruz and Nathan Bareera . New treat of anime series: action-packed Cyborg Kurochan (Saturdays at 2:30 p.m.), Chinpui (Sundays 10 a.m.) and manga girl Kirarin (Sundays at 10:30 a.m.) continues to bring the kiddie anime fans. In the foreign soap-opera primetime weeknights, Viva-TV has the Mexican popular telenovelas: Palabra de Mujer (weekdays at 5:45 p.m.), Amor Bravio (weeknights at 10 p.m.) and of couse, the Korean asianovelas: romantic comedy series Shut Up Flower Boy Band (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays starting at 5:15 p.m.) and romantic Korean drama All About My Romance (weeknights at 11 p.m.) with a Korean reality show for talent search competition called K-POP Star Hunt (Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 4:30 p.m.). Of couse more: watch Viva-TV hit shows like the top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire hosted by Christopher de Leon (Saturdays at 8 p.m.), high-rating phenomenal show The Weakest Link hosted by the game show host Richard Yap as Sir Chief (Weeknights at 8:30 p.m.) and the reality talent search Born to be a Star hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar (Sundays 8 p.m.) continues to bring in more viewers will be treated to the phenomenal of these Kapinoy shows. The IBC Radio Network had the Asia's largest chain of radio stations in the country, now has the AM radio stations for news and public service, and 2 FM radio stations for music entertainment along with provincial radio stations. A romantic love songs on the FM radio called 93.5 Romance FM playing all easy-listening love songs. The station is playing all easy-listening love songs, manned by all-female jocks (fewer male jocks are also added), can heard with its official website for live streaming at RomanceFM.ph. That nationwide reach when 92.7 MHz Iloilo, 94.5 MHz Cebu and 95.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, ensuring travelers from Manila, uninterrupted listening of its programs. At the same time, OPM songs are also played on DWRM at the time. This was IBC's first venture into class A-B-C market, will making them also the number one station. Among the Romance FM DJs Anna Reyes, Andre Jordan, Maxine, Paul Phoenix and Monica. DZTV Radyo Budyong become the number 2 ranking for the news and public service AM radio among the AM radio networks, including DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ Roxas, DYRG Kalibo, DYBG Cebu and DXML Davao which dubbed as the new tagline Ang Pambansang Radyo Ng Lakas! in official website with the live streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government with Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office for the public service by the local AM radio station. Some of its news anchors are the broadcast icons like Snoky Serna, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Ricardo Cepeda, Alex Santos, Czarinah Lusuegro, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Jarius Bondoc, Sonny Angara, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Tony Velasquez Jing Castañeda and Jess Caduco. Programs that tackle news and public affairs, news personalities and newsmakers, public service, entertainment, health, sports, finance, life and inspiration from the government of president Noynoy Aquino III. The Asia's number 1 urban and danze mix FM radio station in the country iDMZ 891 now ranks the number 1 among the other FM radio stations, aism to an Asian market of the 15 to 40 age bracket will target A-B-C markets for the danze muzic zone conquer the radio airwaves, iDMZ 891's official website with live streaming at 89DMZ.com, events and on-air interactivities and promos as well as the TV advertisement of the station. The essence of iDMZ891's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, hip-o, R&B, old school, motown and slow jams. The is the spectrum of iDMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, Rock and Disco, the contemporary OPM hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw. Some of the roster of iDMZ DJs The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), Nicole (Nicole Andersson), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc the Spark, DJ Blare (Bernadette Camalig), ZJ Ziggy, Anne, (Peewee Wenceslao), H-Town, Jun DJ, DJ Buzz and DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) to beefing up for some of iDMZ 891’s original programs in the danze music fans'', the ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment in Metro Manils' all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo with its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. Among these iDMZ 891's original programs are ''Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's, 90's Baddest, Mobile Mixes, Dreamsounds, The Flow and The Quiet Storm, and other programs are Peewee in the Morning, hourly newscast The Word, OPM in-a-Raw, Pinoy 10 Hitlist, uninterruptable Megamix, K-Pop N Go and Sayaw Top 10. Still to come, the 53rd anniversarry of Kapinoy Network owns IBC, IBC News Network (INN), 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ 891 with its official website at IBC.com.ph. Successful Relaunch The relaunch of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the government-owned sequestered television and radio station indeed one hell of the new party, more power of IBC, it is made as IBC, IBC News Network (INN), Global IBC, 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and iDMZ 891. And IBC is bent on being a strong number 3 in no time and even the number 2 in the television broadcasting field, the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA as well as the other number 3 slot TV5. The giant networks confronted by IBC Channel 13 shows the blocktimer Viva Television, which is now putting the high-rating game shows that were copying by all the other networks. IBC-13 now has a satellite studio in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City with the IBC transmitter power of 60-kilowatts. Among the stalwarts who graced the occassion were IBC-13 chairman Eric Canoy with his beautiful IBC president and CEO is Botos Anson-Roa and their pretty daughter, the new IBC Board of Directors are the vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, IBC vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, sales and marketing department Tessie Taylor and finance manager Dave Fugoso with his IBC-13 station manager Joselito Yabut with the new Kapinoy programs, the news and public affairs director Maye Camacho, to names the new IBC management of the network ratings since it had to compete with the blockbuster programs of the big two: ABS CBN and GMA. As such, IBC-13 continues to be viewed by the industry as a network of value. This is manifested in the latest primetime survey by TNS/Kantar Media, the firm which now surveys the TV ratings while the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA networks will grabbed the top spot claims to be number 1, with 47.3% and 30.6% of all viewing households, respectively, IBC will now garnered with 25.9%, which is significant, especially compared with TV5's 14.5% and Studio 23's 10.8%. As IBC will now for the big-budget is P5 billion ithin a year as 25% audience share and P2 billion of revenues and P100 billion of net income. The repuration for creativity and innovation as it aggressively produced and relaunched the new trend-setting programs on Viva-TV earned honors and awards both here and abroad for its homegrown Kapinoy programs has proudly established many firsts in the Philippine broadcast industry and progressively. When we were at the helm of IBC, the network has consulted Viva-TV, the IBC's primetime programming block from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot, extended from 2:30 p.m. to 12 midnight and 10 a.m. to 12:30 a.m. on Sundays, that shows such as the popular telenovelas like Palabra de Mujer, and Amor Bravio, popular Koreanovelas like Shut Up Flower Boy Band and All About My Romance will now generate some revenue, these may find of able to watch primetime when we put it in prime time to make it more attractive to sponsors in the television networks are competing for ratings and advertising revenue through sports programming. The bagging with the block-time partnership with Viva Entertainment contract to air aggressively promoted sports programming include the PBA and NBA games as well as boxing-matches from Manny Pacquiao and the filipino flash Nonito Donaire, billiards, the WWE programming for wrestling fans and other sports events, The Kapinoy Network has rocked the TV industry when it announced last Monday (April 29, 2013), the Viva Tagalog movies has been showing as action-packed Sinemaks is doing very well on sales that will be airing Viva-TV hit shows like the game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, and talent search contest Born to be a Star. They added that by investing in IBC, Viva expects to further enhance The Kapinoy’s programming, ratings and sales as well as improve the broadcast network’s coverage and signal strength throughout the country. They noted that over the past 15 year, IBC has significantly increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as a strong number three in the country’s Philippine television industry. This, they said, is evidenced by the rise of its Viva-TV hit shows, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA as the top-rating programs for primetime. They noted that over the past year, IBC has significantly increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as a strong number three in the country’s Philippine television industry. The local broadcasting industry is dominated by ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. IBC-13 is spending billions and thrillions of pesos to improve its transmission and the reaching widen. It has the direct-to-home satellite TV company, to air its Kapinoy programs. The international channels Global IBC allows IBC-13 subscriebrs to be offered together with the other networks to pay additional available in United States with Dish Network, Middle East, Asia, Korea, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, America, Africa, Australia, Europe, Hawaii, Callifornia, New Zealand, Guam, Saipan, Canada, Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Italy and United Kingdom. The IBC Radio Network has likewise with DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as the AM badio for news and public service to allow the broadcasting of IBC's flagship news program Express Balita, in Rado Budyong radio stations. Meanwhile, the #1 urban music and danze mix FM radio iDMZ 891 will also target the A-B-C markets for the danze muzic zone. The immediate goal is IBC to be a strong number 3 and then later go for the number 2 slot will held by the country's two leading networks GMA and ABS-CBN.